Final Fantasy-Squall Vs Siefr (The begining)
by Ally Valentine
Summary: The beginign leading up to the events of FF8 telling you how that trainign seessiosn was aranged(R&R Or ELSE)


FINAL FANTASY 8--  
SQUALL VS SIEFER BY ALLY VALENTINE  
===========================================================================  
  
Quistis stood there her eyes examining her class,sitting behind her desk ,looking at the hopefully future SeeDs not all of them would make it true but 10% would and they would become her Co-workers and maybe she would even have to work with some of them.At 19 and already an instructor SeeD,she had a hopeful class this year with strong rivalries in it.At the back of the class sat the best two cadets deadly enemies Squall LeonHart and Siefer Almasy Gunblade specialists ,who we're someday going to have to work together.That is if they hadn't killed each other first.Squall was the one she preferred ,silent and easily annoyed she could get under his skin..really well.Seifer was cocky talkative and not very co-operative he didn't follow orders which is why he failed the SeeD exam the last times.  
She spokes out now reading the names one by one  
"Selphie Tilmit?" she listens for an awnser as Selphie comes bursting through the door.  
"Am I Late?"she says panting before she looks around the classroom going red"..i'm sorry instructor ..I got lost"she says running to her seat sitting down ignoring the looks she gets from siefer.  
Quistis nods "Just remember to be on time next time.." she says repeating selphies name "Selphie Timmit"  
"Yes instructor"  
She repeated to read out names till she got to Squall and Siefer there names next to each other as she read out"Squall LeonHart"  
She waited for a few seconds before she saw Squall let out a short "..Yes.." before turning silent again.She then called out Siefers name knowing as usual she was gunna regret this "Yess Quistis"  
"Call me Instructor Trepe"   
"Ok Quistis"  
"Ok then Siefer I'll call you Mr Almasy and You can call me Quistis"  
".................."  
She smiled for she knew she had got him that time..the first time in a couple of weeks.She spoke clearly now "Students the field exam will take place in 2 days you must take the written test before you can take it the written test will take place this afternoon at 3pm all people wanting to Join SeeD must attend ,do I make myself clear"  
She hears a selection of "Yes instructors"   
Quistis looks Squalls way he was silent as usual as she speaks up "Squall is that ok.."   
Squall looks up to her and nods, knowing that is the best she will get off him she stands up "Class despised ,she adds a bit on the end "Siefer and Squall please stay behind for i have to talk to you about something"  
She watched the rest of the class leave as she looked at Siefer and Squall the duo the best in there class but deadly enemies because they were so alike,she sighes and starts speaking.  
"Boys you wnated to have a practice time before the field exam"  
"Yes...have we got it!" Siefer says loudly  
" Yes..but"  
"But what.."  
"Wouldn't you want it another time..not before the field exam just incase.. you know.."  
"Just incase we what..?"   
"Hurt each other seriously..it could seriously slate your chances"  
"In what?"  
"The exam"  
"Oh..Sorry Instructor but we're having this fight aint we squall?"  
Her head turned to Squall hoping he would refuse ,she knew one of them would get injured,if not both of them.  
Squall nodded silently ,she knew that he wanted this fight too to finish this before they we're SeeDs,they both knew unless somethign terrible happened they would both pass the SeeD exams and become top SeeDs.This fight thought was enough to make them fail both the exmas if they wern't careful,It wasn't that she didn't trust them..actually she didn't trust them.  
She nodded at them slowly her eyes filled with concern seeing she was not going to break the two boys,she just nodded and turned round before exiting the classroom leaving them to wail in guilt,ebfore they make themselves fail the SeeD exam tommorow.  
Squalls eyes followed Quistis out of the classroom,leaving him with the person he most despised Siefer, What the hell had Quistis been on about ,intruding like that it was his and Siefers problems not hers! Squall wished then that people could just leave him alone and make him deal with his own problems.Squall stayed silent even though he did feel a little quilty now Quistis had seemed to be trying,she was an OK person if a bit nosy,but she wished she would just keep her nose out for once.  
His eyes now dashed to siefer.his face grinning micheviously like he enjoyed making instructer Trepe upset.Squall shook his head getting up walking to the edge of the class room his fottsteps being watched by siefer almost enovious of him,as he reached the Desk he heard Siefer and he turned round looking each other in the eye sworn enemies,people said they we're alike that's why they hated each other,but if he was alike with that..he'd....do nothing.  
Siefer stood up from his desk and spoke,  
"See you tommorow Squall"  
Squall nodded before stepping out of the classroom. 


End file.
